A Unique Love
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Lilian and her mother moved to Arendelle to start a new live. Though Lilian never expected to get involved with the prince of Arendelle during her stay there. A pre- and in-movie story about the Queen of Arendelle until her death.
1. Welcome to Arendelle

**A.N. **Okay here it is. The promised new story about the Queen of Arendelle. Of course I'm using a bunch of headcanons again. Lili's personality is a bit different from "Three Sisters", but she didn't change too much. I hope you like this first chappy.

**A Unique Love**

Chapter 1: Welcome to Arendelle

"Lili, wake up.", said a familiar, female voice to her. "Lili." Someone shook her and then she finally woke up. "Mama...?", she mumbled sleepily and opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to the light she realized that she was inside a ship. And she needed a second before she remembered why she was even in a ship. She and her mother had left two days ago with a ship from Corona to live in Arendelle. "We're almost there.", her mother said. Then, she sat up suddenly and bumped her head. "Ow!" She laid back on her bed and held her hurting forehead.

"Are you okay, honey?", asked her mother and stroked gently her hurting forehead. "I'm fine.", she mumbled and tried to ignore the pain. The cabin wasn't very big, so the bunks and everything were pressed together. Luckily, they finally arrived at their destination! This time she got very carefully out of her bunk and ran out of the cabin. "Lilian!"

"I'll be right back, mama!", she called back and ran on deck. In this moment she didn't really care that she was still barefoot, that her hair certainly looked awful and that she still wore her nightgown. When she was on deck, she saw that they sailed through a crevice. She ran to the bow and saw the city. Arendelle was directly ahead and the sight was just breathtaking. She? Her name was Lilian. Seventeen years old, dark brown hair, blue eyes, was born in Corona and had never left her home until now. Her father died several months ago and now she and her mother Linea had decided to travel to Arendelle to live there from now on. She was very excited when her mother told her the plan.

Of course it was hard to say good-bye to her friends and her home, and that she may never see them again, but that's how it was with fresh starts. She didn't know the exact reason why they made a fresh start in another kingdom, but she had a vague idea. Lilian was torn from her thoughts when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"It's always the same with you...", sighed her mother, while she pulled back below deck and into their cabin. "I just wanted to see the town.", said Lilian and pouted. "You can see it later when you're dressed and when your hair doesn't look like a bird's nest." Actually, this was supposed to be a strict lecture, but she clearly heard that she found it quite funny. "Do I really look _that_ bad?", she giggled and tried to tame her hair with her hands. "Haven't you been listening? I said it looks like a bird's nest.", chuckled her mother.

* * *

After she changed and tamed her hair with her mother's help, they went with their bags back on deck and noticed that they already dropped the anchor. When everything's ready they disembarked. From the very first moment they were in town, Lilian was mesmerized. She always looked around to the point where her mother had to push her forward.

"We have no time to look around now. We need to find our new home first." Lilian nodded and followed her mother. She'd organized everything and all they had to do now was to find the house, unpack and look for jobs. As she followed her mother, she looked around again and didn't notice that she stopped suddenly. She walked against her mother, but luckily they both could keep their balance. "Is that it?", she asked as she looked at the house. It was a small house and also looked a bit older, but it was still very nice. "That's it. I know, it's not like our house in Corona, but—"

"I think it's great.", interrupted Lilian and smiled at her mother. Linea nodded and after she opened the door she entered the old house. Lilian followed her and looked around. It looked as if no one had lived here for a long time. It was a bit dusty and gloomy, but at least the furniture was brand new — at least they looked like it. She had no idea where her mother had so much money, because the furniture didn't looked like it's been lying around here for so long. The good news were that they didn't have to worry about that. Though they still had a lot work to do. Lilian put her bags in a corner, so that it wouldn't stand in the way and rolled up her sleeves. "Well then, let's do this!"

"I thought you wanted to look around in town?"

"Yeah, but it can wait." Then her mother raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I can't let you do all this work all alone, right?"

"Then let's get to work." They opened all the windows, cleaned anything possible and so they spent half a day to clean the whole house. After that they lay exhausted on the couch. "Wasn't so hard, right?", said Linea wearily. "Piece of cake.", agreed Lilian, equally exhausted. The two sat there for a while. Lilian almost fell asleep, but she felt so sticky from all the sweat, that it was too uncomfortable to sleep right now. "A hot bath would be nice now.", she murmured, her eyes were closed and she was too lazy to open them. Before her mother could answer, her stomach growled loudly.

"And speaking of...a cake would be great, too." And then her mother's stomach growled as well. "We should go and get something to eat." Then Lilian stretched and stood up. "Okay. But I have to change first." Lilian grabbed her bags that still laid there in the corner, and went into her room to get changed. She slipped out of her sweaty dress and threw it down on the floor before shaking out her bag on the bed. All she wanted was just to lie in this bed and sleep. The bed wasn't very big, but really soft and cozy. But hunger won over the tiredness and so she took her favorite dress from the pile of clothes and put it on. This one had no sleeves — it was way too hot for this — was purple and had nice embroideries of the crest of Corona — a sun — on it.

The dress was really expensive and she had to save her money for months for it, but it was worth it! When she was sure that she looked reasonably okay, she went back to her mother, who was already waiting for her. "You wanna come with me? I could go and get something for us alone."

"So that you'll distract yourself again, while I can wait here for hours? Sure.", said Linea sarcastically and walked out of the house. Her mother right with what she said...It was actually quite easy for her to get distracted. But now that she came along, she could distract herself without remorse.

* * *

After mother and daughter looked at bit around in town and ate something together, their ways parted. Linea wanted to get a new job as fast as possible and Lilian wanted to explore the town a bit more. After all there was so much she hasn't seen yet. She could look for a job for herself tomorrow. So she went across the town, saw everything that was interesting and then she even went out of the town. There was a forest nearby and waited to be explored. Also in Corona she spent most of her free time in the forest, to read books or just to take a walk. And that would certainly not change here.

She was in Arendelle for just a day but she loved it already. The town was just beautiful and the forest was so peaceful. But this peaceful silence was suddenly interrupted when she heard some pitter-patter noises. And it came closer! She knew the sound, but before she could even worry about it, a white horse jumped suddenly over a bush and ran directly against her. She was pushed away and then her vision turned black.

**A.N. **I kinda had a weird earworm from the "Happy Working Song" (Enchanted) when they cleaned the housexDD

Yeah, so I guess you've all read it. Apperantly the Queen's name is Iðunn and the king's name is Akðar. So since I've found out about this a few days ago, I wasn't really sure if I should change their names...Well I'm thinking about it and if I decide to change them, you'll know it. Please review.

And I wanna thank jesles for helping me with my title. (I suck at titles atm)


	2. The Royals

**A.N. **Here's chappy 2. And it became longer than planned.

**Lifesalibrary4me — **Yeah, it is^^ The first half is about how she and the king (or prince to be exactxD) met and fell in love with each other. And then it's about her being queen and mother.

**The One Named MoonLight — **You mean Iðunn and Akðar? I've read it in tumblr and wikia this this other site down there.

**Celestia's Paladin — **I know how you feel!^^ That, too, caught me by surprise. Well those names weren't mentioned at all. Though they were written on their gravestones. Of course in runes. Someone translated those runes and that's what was written there.

Just check out this website, guys. h_t_t_p_:_/_/_l_i_n_g_a_s_p_e_c_t_._w_o_r_d_p_r_e_s_s_._c_o_m_/_2_0_1_4_/_0_3_/_3_0_/_rv_u_n_e_s_-_o_n_-_k_i_n_g_-_q_u_e_e_n_-_o_f_-_a_r_e_n_d_e_l_l_e_s_-_g_r_a_v_e_s_t_o_n_e_s_/

**A Unique Love**

Chapter 2: The Royals

Lilian regained consciousness and the first thing she noticed was that she lay in a bed. The second thing was this headache. What happened? Did she hit her head somewhere? Except in the bunk, of course. She put a hand on the painful area and noticed that her head was wrapped in a bandage. Finally she opened her eyes. She had expected to wake up in her new home, but this didn't look like her room at all. This room was at least four times as big as hers. And she was not in her bed, which was just big enough for her, but in a giant king-size bed! It was not only huge, but also extremely soft and cozy.

Despite everything, she panicked. Where was she? Who'd brought her here? And why was she even here? She sat up quickly and winced when the headaches got worse. The brunette tried to ignore it and slid to the edge of the bed panicky. But then her hand missed the bed and she fell head first off the bed. "Oowww...", she whimpered, while holding her head. As if she didn't have enough pain...Then she turned over on her stomach and stood up. She felt dizzy and had to lean on the wall to steady herself. When she heard footsteps, she went as fast as she could along the wall to the window. There she hid behind the curtains.

The room door opened and someone came in. Lilian tried not to breathe, but unfortunately she couldn't control her trembling. As the curtain suddenly moved and when she looked into the face of a woman — who looked like was a few years older than her — she cried out in surprise.

She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt. "Calm down.", said the woman. She seemed to be harmless, so she took her outstretched hand and got up with her help. "You should lie down again.", she said and lead her back to the bed. "But..."

"You need to rest. How are you feeling?", she interrupted and helped her on bed. "I...headache...", she muttered as she lay back down on the bed. After she pulled the blanket up to her chin, the woman went back to the door. Lilian looked her up and down. That woman looked like a servant. "Who are you?", asked Lilian and became sleepy again. "I'm Gerda.", she replied, while Lilian fell asleep again.

* * *

When she woke up the second time, she was disoriented once again. But at least she didn't feel as dizzy as before. And when she finally remembered what happened when she woke up the first time, she could have slapped herself. Instead of asking this woman who she was, she should've asked her where she was. This time she got very carefully out of the bed and walked slowly to the door. She opened the door a crack and peered out. The huge and long corridor was empty and so she opened the door wider and walked out. She looked around again to make sure that absolutely no one was there and crept down the halls.

Lilian had no idea where she was going, she wanted to get out of here and hoped to find the way back home. But she didn't get far, because when she turned around the corner, she ran against something. She stumbled backwards and almost fell down again, but this something had grabbed her arm and put an arm around her waist.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked into a pair of emerald green eyes. And these were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. And the man who owned these eyes also looked not bad. He had auburn hair, a mustache...Well she couldn't see more, because he was incredibly close to her. If she could, she would back away, but she still hung in the air...

When he helped her up then, she took a few steps away from him. "I'm sorry that I...you know, ran against you...and...I'm really _really_ sorry about that. You just took me by surprise and..." When he said nothing, Lilian giggled nervously and made a strand of hair behind her ear. That was a nervous habit of hers. "This is awkward...Not you're awkward, but just because we're — I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?"

Damn, did she just say that out loud? You could clearly see that he was trying not to laugh. Her face became as red as an overripe cherry and she looked at the ground to hide it. "It's okay.", he said, amused. Then he became worried all of a sudden. But why was he worried? "How is your head?", he asked and gently touched her injury. When she winced, he quickly pulled away. "Ow! I mean...It doesn't hurt anymore.", she lied and giggled nervously while holding her wound — or bump or whatever that was under the dressing. "I have a thick skull."

"Are you sure?", he asked worriedly, while she made a strand of her behind her ear — even if there was no hair that bothered her. "Of course. Um...I don't want to be rude, but...who are you?" Then he looked at her very surprised. "Don't you know?"

"Uh...no?"

"Then you must be new here."

"Yes, my mother and I arrived here this morning.", she replied and smiled nervously. Why should she know him? For her, he looked pretty ordinary. Well if you ignore these expensive looking clothes he wore. "I see. I am Prince Walter of Arendelle." Lilian's eyes suddenly widened. Did he just say prince? Immediately, she curtsied and stared at the floor. "Y-Your Highness!" How could she do this? She ran against the Prince of Arendelle, stared at him and made a fool out of herself! That was the worst day of her life! What will he do with her...? "It's okay. That's not necessary."

"But if you're the prince, then I'm in...then this is..."

"The castle, yes.", he finished her sentence. If she hadn't pulled herself together, Lilian would certainly have fainted. "The castle...Why am I in the castle?"

"Well...That's a long story.", said the prince and now it was his turn to be nervously. "I made a short ride in the forest and bumped into you. You know, literally bumped into you...Anyway, you hit your head on a tree and past out. That's why I brought you here so that they could treat your wound."

"Oh...um...thank you then...I mean not for bumping into me, but for taking care of me."

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting you with my horse."

"No, no! _I_ have to apologize! I mean, I was the one who stood in your way, right?" Then he looked at her quite amused. Apparently he thought it was a joke. Suddenly a woman came running around the corner. "Walt, she's...!", she cried frantically, but she stopped when she saw her. "...right here." Then she sighed relieved and looked at her. "You gave me a real scare!" She gave her a scare? Damn, this whole situation gave _her_ a scare! "Uh...sorry?", she said as she looked at the woman. She wasn't the one, who came in her room earlier — what was her name again? Gerda? She had long, light brown hair, also looked a few years older and had the exact same emerald eyes as the prince.

"This is my sister Primrose.", the prince said, while Lilian got the second heart attack. "Oh my..." She stopped and curtsied quickly. How could she get in such a situation? In one moment she just took a walk in the forest and in the next she woke up in the castle and met the prince and the princess! If she'll also meet the king or queen, she'll definitely faint! "Your Highness, I'm sorry, for..." What was she sorry about again? She had the feeling to apologize for something. "... scaring you..."

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize.", giggled the princess, while Lilian straightened again. "How is your head?", she asked anxiously then. "Oh, everything's al—"

"She's still in pain.", interrupted the prince her lie. Then she also touched the sore spot gently. Lilian tried not to flinch as she felt this sharp pain again. "My brother hit you really hard, huh?" She didn't answer. "Did you at least apologize, baby brother?" What the...? Little Brother?! She expected him to be the big brother. "Of course."

"What's your name, dear?", asked the princess then. Oh man, she totally forgot to introduce herself! "I-I'm...", she began and swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "I'm Lilian...Your Highness."

"What a lovely name!", said the princess and beamed, while Lilian brushed a strand behind her ear once again and looked down. "My...my grandmother shared the same name...I was named after her...", she muttered. Somehow it seemed to be important enough to tell the princess. Primrose smiled and then pushed her back to the room from which she'd just escaped. "You should lie down for a while."

"No.", exclaimed Lilian suddenly and stopped. "I mean...I feel better. And I better go home now. My mother's surely worried about me by now."

"Well...if you say that you're better..."

"Yeah, I'm really better. And I can lie down at home and rest. I just don't want my mother to be worried about me." Then the princess nodded. "Yes, this is of course understandable. Well, I hope you will recover soon. It was nice meeting you, Lilian." Primrose smiled at her one last time before she left. "So...", she began hesitantly and turned back to the prince. "Where's the exit?"

"This way.", he said and lead her through the castle. "I'll make sure that you get home safely."

"Oh, that's not necessary. I don't need a guard to take care of me..."

"I don't speak of a guard. I'll bring you home myself." Then her eyes widened. "What?" But he didn't answer. "This is not necessary. I'll find the way alone."

"It's getting late. It could be dangerous." Lilian just rolled her eyes — and hoped that he didn't see it. "I mean, not that you're totally helpless. I'm sure you can take good care of yourselves. I just want to make sure." Did she have such a rowdy charisma that he believed she could defend herself? Well, yes, she _could _defend herself, but...

"I mean...you don't look like so helpless after all. Not that it's a bad thing or something like that! I think it's pretty good." Did he just say that he liked strong women? She was really confused and couldn't follow his rambling anymore. She hoped he wouldn't notice that she stopped listening to his rambling. "...you know...", he finally said and looked at her tensed. "Oh...uh...sure sure, I get it.", she lied and grinned at him. She really hoped he didn't notice that she was lying.

Honestly, she had never thought that the royals would be like ordinary people. Not that she thought they're inhuman — although there were rumors that some monarchs were — but she never expected that the prince could be so...awkward and flustered and spoke without thinking — which she did, too, whenever she was nervous. And she never thought that one of them would bring someone like her home. That was quite...surprising to say the least.

* * *

Once they walked through the castle for an eternity — it looked so much smaller from the outside — they were in the stables. Oh great...They rode to her house. As they entered the stables, he ordered the people there that his horse should get ready for another ride. In the meantime, she looked at all the animals. She never had anything to do with horses and basically she didn't know anything about them, but somehow she liked these animals. They all looked great! Mainly there were brown and red colored horses, but there were also a few white ones. And one white horse attracted her attention.

She walked closer, the prince didn't notice it because he was too busy. On the stable door was the name of this horse: Liberius. As she stood right in front of the door, the horse also came closer, too. Lilian did nothing. They just stood there and stared at each other's eyes. Even horses wouldn't want to be touched by any random human.

Then his snout came closer and stroked the injured spot on her head. It still hurt like hell, but she tried to ignore it. She raised her hand and began to stroke him, but then someone suddenly grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the animal.

"Don't!", exclaimed the prince in panic when he pulled her away. Before Lilian was able to ask him what that was about, he turned her head to the side and examined her head. "Did he hurt you?", he asked anxiously, while he then examined her hand next. What was suddenly wrong with him? "What...?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No.", she replied and withdrew her hand. "I'm fine. Why would he hurt me anyway?"

"Because he's dangerous." Lilian raised an eyebrow. He seemed pretty serious, but she couldn't believe him. This horse was quite tame. "Oh, he's not dangerous.", she said and went back to the horse. "No, don't go there!" He wanted to pull her away again, but she dodged his hand and was back in front of the horse.

"See, he's good.", she said, while the horse snuggled back at her. "Am I right, Liberius? You're very sweet." Lilian stroked him again, while Prince Walter stood there petrified and stared at her in disbelief. "Unbelievable...How do you do that?"

"What?"

"That he's so tame. Normally, he is..." When Walter came closer, Liberius began to whinnied loudly and aggressively, as if it said to him "Just stay away from me!". "Like this." Walter stepped back again and the horse nuzzled back at her. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know.", said Lilian as she stroked him again. "Actually, I don't know anything about horses."

"That's really amazing." He was quite impressed and watched her, while she stroked the horse. When his white horse was ready, he called her to him. "Come, it's time to bring you home now."

"I'm coming." She stroked Liberius one last time before she went to the prince. The horse looked sad when she left, but she couldn't stay there forever. When he put a hand on her back — oh god, a prince touched her, the day was getting better! — and led her to his horse, Liberius whinnied loudly again and only stopped when he took his hand away again. It was as if he'd told him that he shouldn't touch her. "He seems to like you..."

"Looks like it. We should go out." Walter nodded and after they left the stables, they both got on his horse. It was quite strange to be so close to the Prince of Arendelle — after all, she was sitting right behind him and had to hold onto him — but then again, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

When they finally arrived at her home — it became pretty dark by now — she jumped off the horse as soon as it stopped and turned to the prince. He looked pretty shocked that she just jumped off like that. "Thank you for bringing me home, Your Highness." Before he could say anything, she curtsied again and ran into the house. When she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it and sighed. She wanted to sneak into her room, but she was stopped by her mother. It looked like she waited for her. And she didn't look pleased..."Where have you been all this time?", she asked sternly and looked at her angrily. Then she noticed that her head was bandaged and her glare softened a bit. "And what happened to you?"

"Um...It's a very funny story. I was...in the castle?" Linea's widened eyes. She was silent for a few seconds before she looked at her disappointedly. "What did you do?" She knew she'd ask her this. After all everyone in Corona knew about her clumsiness and she got in a lot of trouble back then, but she never had to go to the castle for that. "I haven't done anything, mama! Why do you always think that I'm in trouble?"

Linea just raised an eyebrow; that was enough to let her know what she thought. "Okay, okay! But I'm not in trouble this time! Everything's alright."

"And why were you in the castle?"

"Well...the Prince of Arendelle hit me with his horse. I passed out. Because...I kinda hit my head on a tree. But don't worry, it almost doesn't hurt anymore. But I am afraid that I'll get a huge bump...Anyway, when I woke up I was in the castle. Actually I wanted to sneak out, but the prince caught me and...well, then the princess came and they didn't want to let me go, because they were worried about my injury. Do you know how the princess looks like? She is just beautiful! And the prince also looks pretty good, too. Then the prince and I went to the stables and then there was this horse and then he brought me home and here I am."

Linea was silent for a moment before she tried to understand what she was rambling about. "So, you want to tell me that the Prince of Arendelle hurt you, brought you into the castle to treat your injury, was worried about you and brought you home?"

"That's what I just said!"

"And what about the horse you mentioned?", asked her mother and raising an eyebrow. "That's not important!", exclaimed Lilian frustrated. "The point is I was in the castle! And I'm hurt! Are you not worried or something?"

"Yes, of course.", she said as she gently touched the injured spot on her head. Really? Did anyone have to touch it? "I just can't imagine that you were in the castle and didn't get in trouble. I almost thought you got arrested." Lilian rolled her eyes but that was a fatal mistake, because the headaches came back. "I'm going to go to bed. I have a headache and I feel dizzy again..." Before she could go though, her mother kissed her on her bandaged forehead. "Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, mama.", she murmured while she went to her room and let herself fall into her bed. She didn't bother to get changed and fell asleep then and there.

**A.N.** So, that was a real long chapter. Actually I didn't plan it to be that longxD But then I got this idea with Liberius and wanted to put this scene in here. Liberius is a Roman name and means "the free one". I thought it might be funny if he's one of Maximus' anccestorsxD Please review


	3. Another Side, Another Story

**A.N. **Here's chappy 3! This time in Walt's POV. Actually this chapter wasn't planned at all. I began to write chapter 3 (or 4 now to be exact) but then I thought "Hey, why don't you write a small chappy from Walt's POV?" well and here it is.

******Yui7uyyuyu —** I've found this picture on tumblr. I wanted to put the link in here, but I couldn't find it anymore. Now I've finally found it. It's not that easy to search for certain pictures about the queen...http(:)(/)(/) .net(/)member(_) ?mode=medium&illust_id=42443155

**Turquisea —** I'm glad you like this idea^^

**LilyGHall — **You'll see soon what I've planned ;3

**thkq1997 —** I guess you're welcome^^ Glad to see that you also like my other story about the queen.

**A Unique Love**

Chapter 3: Another Side, Another Story

A loud bang tore prince Walter from his daydreams. His tutor looked sternly down at him and scolded him. How old was he? Five? Walter rolled his eyes and ignored his tutor completely. He nodded once in a while to pretend he was listening to his lecture. Then he looked to his right, to his older sister. She leaned her head on her palm and grinned at him.

She did that ever since the day he brought Lilian home. And just at the thought of her name he drifted off into his dream world again. She was by far the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. And he knew what he's talking about, he met a lot of princesses after all — against his will. She wasn't only outwardly gorgeous, she also had inner beauty — he saw it. Her charisma practically screamed "I'm unique!". She was just so...normal. Of course, in the best way.

She was so very different than the princesses he had to meet. In any case, she hasn't spoken as much as them. At first he thought she was a princess. Her dress looked expensive and well, she just looked stunning! But she didn't even introduce herself as a princess and after he saw her house he knew that she was in fact just a normal peasant. Not that it was something bad! But that's the problem...She was unfortunately not a princess and his parents would never allow him to meet a peasant woman. Walter sighed loudly. He completely forgot where he was again, and then he snapped out of his daydream by a loud bang again.

"Listen, this is very important!", scolded his tutor, while Walter rolled his eyes again. Meanwhile Primrose tried not to laugh. The prince glared at her, before he tried to concentrate on the lesson. Fortunately, it was over after a few minutes. When he and Primrose walked together through the halls he tried to ignore her silly grin, but that wasn't easy. Eventually, he could no longer stand it. "Okay. What?"

"What?", asked his older sister back innocently. "You know exactly what I mean. Why are you smiling at me like that all the time?" Then her grin only widened. "You think about her, am I right?"

"What do you mean?", he asked back and pretended that he had no idea what she was talking about. "Oh, come on! You know exactly what I mean. You think of that girl that you've beaten K.O. with your horse."

"Hey, that was an accident!"

"Anyway, since then you think constantly about her."

"I do not!"

"Well, then you're not thinking about this Lydia."

"Her name's Lilian."

"_Aha_!" Then he held his forehead and sighed loudly. "Whatever...", he mumbled and tried to ignore her annoying older sister. "That's so sweet, my little brother's in love."

"I'm not. Now stop it.", he grumbled annoyed. "If you admit it..."

"I admit that this whole thing was an accident and that it was my duty to help her.", he said and walked faster. Meanwhile Primrose rolled her eyes and went faster, too. "You know I didn't mean this."

"Oh, what did you mean then?", he asked teasingly and now it was his turn to grin. "You know very well what I mean."

"Nope.", he said before he disappeared into his room. He finally got rid of her. If she knew that she was right then she won't give up to bother you, unless you admit she was right. She definitely took after their mother. Then someone knocked at his door. When he opened the door he saw that it was just Kai. He was one of the servants here in the castle. And because he was only a few years older than him, he was also his best — and only — friend. "What is it, Kai?"

"You sister send me. I should tell you that she's right."

"Since when does she send messengers?", asked Walter and frowned. "For a while. And I have to agree with here there." Then the prince rolled his eyes. "Not you too. Wait. How do you know what this is about?"

"Oh please, it's more than obvious that you're constantly thinking about this girl. What was her name again? Liss?"

"It's Lilian...", muttered Walter. "Exactly."

"Well and what should I do in your opinion, oh wise guru?", he asked, while plopping down on the couch. "As your friend, I'd say go for it. But when you consider that you are a prince I would advise you to forget her."

"You're not helping here...", muttered the prince. "But it would be the best to forget her, right?" Kai nodded in reply. "Your father wouldn't be thrilled to hear that you've fallen in love with a peasant woman."

"I know that...", he muttered and put his arm over his eyes. "But I don't think that I could just forget her."

"I can't help you with this.", said Kai, before he went out of his room. Walter just lay there and tried think about other things. But no matter how much he tried, he always saw _her_ face in his mind's eye. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He needed to distract himself somehow...And so he got up and went to the library. A good book would certainly distract him. And while walked there through the shelves and searched for an interesting sounding book, he was interrupted by a rather familiar voice. "Hey, little brother. Are you trying to distract yourself?" Walter took a deep breath to stay calm before he answered her. "No. I just feel like reading something."

"Since when?"

"Since now. Could you just be quiet?" To his surprise, she really became quiet. He took a random book from the shelf and sat down next to Primrose. Then he opened the book and read. Or at least he tried. The book wasn't half as interesting as his thoughts about _her_. He just read that this was book was about trolls and magic or something like that.

Then he was again disturbed, but this time from a note that Primrose dropped on his open book. On the note was his and Lilian's name in a big heart surrounded by small hearts. The prince frowned and looked at his sister, who was engrossed in her book. At least it looked like that. After a few seconds she glanced over at him and grinned. "Can you please stop? I'm trying to forget everything and you have nothing else to do than to remind me again."

Actually, he reminded himself all the time, but she didn't have to know. "Even if I did nothing you wouldn't forget." Then he tried to ignore her and focus on the book. "We both know that you can't forget this. So why fight it?"

"You know it."

"No, I really don't know. You love her after all."

"I hardly know her."

"Ever heard of "love at first sight"?" Since he now could no longer concentrate on the book, he put it down again and leaned back with a sigh. "I don't believe in something like that."

"Maybe you should. True love exists."

"Rosie, just be a bit realistic here. Even if I _did_ believe in it, it wouldn't work for two reasons." Now Primrose put the book away and leaned back. "What reasons?"

"Mother and father would never approve."

"We can convince them. What's the second reason?" Convince them, sure. He might convince his mother, but his father? No. Never. Not even in a hundred years. "She wouldn't feel the same anyway." Then his sister grinned again. "Okay, why are you smiling now?", he asked and raised an eyebrow. "You said "the same". That means you just confessed that you love her."

"Whatever..."

"You're really cute when you're in love. She should have moved here much earlier. Where did she come from again?"

"She didn't say that."

"Then maybe you should ask her." Of course, that's what she wanted. She wanted to play matchmaker and hook him up with Lilian. Even though she knew this would never work. When he said nothing, Primrose slid over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You'll see. We can convince mama and papa. This rule that we can only marry royals is stupid anyway. And don't worry that she might not feel the same for you. I mean, who couldn't like you?" When Walter still didn't answer her, she pushed him playfully. "So?"

"I'll think about it." Then Primrose grinned and stood up. "Good! But don't think about too long. You don't want somebody to snatch her away, right?", she said as she left the library with her book.

* * *

Later that day Walter noticed that something was wrong in the stables and went there to investigate the matter. When he arrived there, his suspicions were confirmed. Liberius made trouble again. Walter sighed. This horse drove him nuts. "What's going on here?", he asked all those who tried to calm the stubborn horse. In this brief moment of carelessness Liberius pushed the men away from him. The prince rolled his eyes and waited for an answer. "The horse goes haywire, Your Highness.", said one of the servants. "It eats nothing and no one can get too close to it." As if the latter never happened before...

Walter always wanted to convince his parents to get rid of this horse, but somehow he still had hope in him. But now he would make sure that it disappeared. The horse wasn't worth all the trouble. "Didn't you say it become tame?", asked another. "Yes, but only when..." Then it dawned on him. Liberius was suddenly quite tame when Lilian was here. Could it be...? "Leave. All of you.", commanded Walter, while everyone looked at him all as if he had lost his mind. "Your Highness, you are you sure about it...?"

"Yes.", he interrupted. "Now go." Then the men did as they were told and left the stables. When everyone were gone he went to the horse that was staring at him darkly. It looked as if it would rip his head off any moment. He didn't know why he did this himself, but he did it. He looked deeply into Liberius' eyes and talked to him. "You miss her. Am I right?" Then the horse looked at him in surprise. He understood him. "Am I right?" Liberius snorted and looked away. He'd hit the mark. "Hey, I miss her, too." Then the horse looked at him with big eyes and a raised eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. I miss her too, but I don't run amok because of that." Liberius glared at him again and whinnied loudly in his face.

"Hey, don't speak to me in that tone!", said Walter sternly. Hard to believe...He actually spoke to a horse. And rebuked him. "I don't want to do that, but if you don't behave I'll make sure to take you away and then you'll never see her again. Would you prefer that?" Then Liberius looked to the ground and shook his head. "And unless a miracle happens, we both must accept that we're not able to see her again. But if you behave yourself I could take you to the town and if we're lucky we'll see her then. Okay?" Liberius thought for a while before he lifted his leg and he held out the hoof. Walter needed a second to realize what he should do. He took his hoof and sealed the agreement.

"Good. But if I hear something bad about you, you'll be sailed to the other end of the world. Did I make myself clear?" The horse nodded and looked resigned and annoyed away from him. Walter nodded back and left the stables again. "I trust that you stick to it." The horse whinnied and when Walter left the stables again he wondered what the hell just happened. Had he seriously an agreement? With a horse? That was a really strange day...

**A.N.** Okay, it was really weird for me to give Liberius a real character, but hey...that's Disney for you. And I think you can now see clearly that Liberius and Maximus are relatedxD

Anyway, I had a brilliant idea! I extended Lili's and Walt's names. From now on their names are Lilian Iðunn Suomi and Walter Akðdar of Arendelle. Yeah, I just use their real names as a middle name^^ and Lili even got a last name (Suomi is a real Norwegian name! Actually I should use a German name 'cause Corona should be in Germany, but German names suck!)

Also...I have an announcement. If you wanna know more about Lili (or if you wanna spoil yourself) then visit my rp/ask blog about her. Or if you wanna ask the queen (or me) some questions or if you wanna rp with me then just message me there. I just have 1 active rp there, and I'd be more than happy to start new rp's or to answer your questions. (just delete the underlines)

h_t_t_p_:_/_/_q_u_e_e_n_-_l_i_l_i_a_n_-_o_f_-_a_r_e_n_d_e_l_l_e_._t_u_m_b_l_r_._c_o_m_/

Of course it's the same with my Elsa rp/ask blog!

h_t_t_p_:_/_/_e_l_s_a_t_h_e_l_o_n_e_s_n_o_w_q_u_e_e_n_._t_u_m_b_l_r_._c_o_m_/


End file.
